


Two to Tango

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Cubix (Cartoon)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, My first Cubix Fanfic, Passion, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: Abby is wondering if she could tell Connor how she feels about him. When his father is working overtime, Abby visits and stay the night with Connor. Will Abby tell him or let things go and stay friends with him?It is also on Cubix Fanfiction Archive yesterday, check it out.
Relationships: Connor/Abby





	Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song "Two to Tango" by Vanessa Daou, this is my first fanfiction of Cubix this year and month. This relationship is between Connor and Abby, because I shipped them the most.

It is this evening before dawn, Abby is thinking about Connor. She has been best friends with him since he moved to Bubble Town and built Cubix, she has a secret crush on him. Abby had a crush on Charles, but she loved Connor even more.

She goes to talk to Hela about Connor. “Hey, Hela.” said Abby. “Hey, Abby, is there something going on?” Said Hela. “I want to talk about Connor.” said Abby. “Tell me about him?” said Hela. “I’ve been best friends with him for a long time, I have feelings for him, and I don’t know what to tell him.” said Abby.

“You have feelings for Connor?” said Hela. “Yeah.” said Abby. “Golly… If you have feelings for him, you should tell Connor how you feel. It’s the only option that can help you tell him. All you gotta do is tell him about your friendship with him and then tell him about your secret feelings for him. I can’t tell that he likes you, too. But I believe he does.” said Hela. “That will be a good idea. Thanks, Hela Nemo.” said Abby. “No problem, Abby.

At Connor’s house, Connor is home alone and his father works overtime. He hears someone knocking on the window when he wakes up, it is Abby. Connor opened the window and let her in.

“Hey, Abby.” said Connor. “Hi, is your father home?” said Abby. “No, he’s working overtime. What are you doing here?” Said Connor. “I came to stay for the night, may I stay?” said Abby. “Sure, of course you can. You can sleep on my bed with me.” said Connor. “Thanks.” said Abby.

Abby and Connor laid on the bed to go to sleep, but Abby is still awake. “Hey, Connor?” said Abby. “Yeah.” said Connor while sleeping. “Remember that we almost bumped into each other when I got angry about the power company?” said Abby. “Yeah, what about it?” said Connor. “I didn’t know you were coming, I was scared at first. About our friendship, there’s something I need to tell you.” said Abby.

“What is it?” said Connor as he turned and laid on his back on the bed with his eyes opened. Abby gets on top of Connor and said “I have feelings for you that I didn’t even tell you about, I kept it a secret.” said Abby. “Why are you on top of me?” said Connor. “To give you something passionate.” said Abby.

Abby gives Connor a passionate kiss, Connor’s eyes were wide open and then closes when he gives in. “Wow.” said Connor. “How do you feel?” said Abby as she gently pressed her nose against Connor’s and rubbed it. “I feel like I’m heating up a little bit when you kiss me.” said Connor. Abby sits up on his lap, she lets her hair down, revealing her beautiful slight long hair. Connor caressed her hair and her cheek with his hand. “Do you accept my true feelings for you?” said Abby.

Connor nodded his head and said “I have to say that I do have feelings for you too.” said Connor. “And then you are the boy of my dreams.” said Abby. The two resume kissing.

Hela Nemo, Chip, and Hong watch them making out while hiding . “Ooh, Connor.” said Hong. “Way to go, Abby.” Said Hela Nemo, smiling with courage.


End file.
